The Constructicons' Community Service-Distraction
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: The Constructicons get a good look at the pain that some humans go through and they decide to do something about it. *One shot*


**Title:** Distraction  
**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K for mild Cybertronian swearing, violent humor, and tears  
**Short Summary:** The Constructicons get a good look at the pain that some humans go through and they decide to do something about it. *One shot*

* * *

_***Song used-War by Angels and Airwaves***_

* * *

It had only been a week of being with the Autobots and the Constructicons were bored. And that was normally a really bad thing.

According to Starscream, whenever they got bored, bad things happened. The only one who wasn't bored was Hook but that was because he was helping Ratchet, Groundhog, Jolt and Nik Boyd in the medical facility. Still, the others were bored of doing nothing. Which was why Long Haul went to Hook and complained rather loudly for him to request Optimus Prime and Secretary Keller for ANYTHING to do.

Which, again, why Keller offered them something to do.

"Are you fragging kidding me?" One of the Constructicons asked in a bored tone when Keller asked if they would do a Community service project.

Keller grimaced as he drew back from the many glares sent his way. "Uh...no. Not really. If you really want something to do, then perhaps you could do some rebuilding work. There are some construction sites that could use some help." He remarked.

The Constructicons grumbled as they glanced at one another. They didn't like this idea at all. They would do anything else other than that. "You lot asked for something to do!" Starscream growled as he sat in corner with Cole and Slipstream on his lap. "Community service is what Secretary Keller is offering. Take it or leave it."

Again the Constructicons grumbled, minus Hook, who nodded. "We'll take it." He immediately stated.

"What?!" The Constructicons yelped.

Hook turned a dry look on his gestalt, daring them to keep it up. "I can offer medical checkups instead." He said blankly. The entire gestalt cringed back, knowing that look very well from past experiences. So they shut up right away. Nodding, Hook turned to the SD and gave him a sharp nod. "What would you have us do?" He asked still using his same blank tone he used for his team mates.

"You have got to be fragging kidding me." Long Haul grumbled as they looked on the construction site they were being sent to.

Before them was an old rickety building that they were suppose to tear down and start building apartment complexes. The sign in the front said: Midvale Homeless Shelter.

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to tear this place down and start hauling it all out for you to start building new homes for people to live in." Bonecrusher grumbled down at the human Construction worker.

The Construction Warden, still a little intimidated by the Decepticons and their Autobot sitter, Ironhide, who was not happy whatsoever, just nodded. "Uh...yeah. Our deadline is in three weeks and we need to have this place cleared out by then." He told them. "We were suppose to have it gone by last Monday, but we been having problems."

All of the Cybertronians glanced at one another before shrugging. "What kind of problems?" The Constructicon, Scrapper asked though not really interested in hearing it.

The warden sighed, shaking his head. "Well..." he was saying.

"Mister Brown! You are a pig!"

Heads turned, human and bot and everyone saw a young woman in a black suit storming towards them, looking like Death in the flesh. Carrying a suitcase like a sword ready to be used on someone's head.

The warden sighed, shaking his head. "That problem." He finished his earlier statement.

The woman stormed right up to the warden, looking murderous and poked him hard in the chest with her finger. "Mister Brown! I cannot believe you are actually doing this! Do you have any idea of what consequences you will be provoking?! This is their home!" She snarled.

"Look! It ain't me! It was the state who shut this rat trap down! I just come in and tear it down and start the rebuilding!" The warden snapped at the woman.

"You...!"

"Hey, hey, now." Ironhide said as he reached down and separated the two before fists started flying like it looked like. He looked between the two humans rather sternly. "What seems to be the problem here, young lady?"

The woman glanced up at him, did double take then looked surprised. She hadn't seemed to expect seeing a large alien robot being there. "Hey...are you...are you the Autobots?" She asked surprised.

The Constructicons snorted or growled in irritation. "As if." It was Overload who spoke.

Ironhide shot him a look before looking down at the woman. "Name's Ironhide. And yeh, I'm an Autobot. This lot, however, are the Constructicons. Decepticons, who turned over onto our side. They're the ones doing this whole community service thing to prove their selves." He remarked dryly, earning sour looks from the spoken.

The woman slowly nodded before starting to open her brief case. "Mister Ironhide, then. I am Emily Reed, a lawyer who represents the homeless. You cannot let these...these barbarians tear this house down! It is he home to ten different families who have nowhere else to go!" She said, holding up pictures.

Ironhide frowned seriously as he took a look, unaware of the Constructicons also looking at them. He frowned even more to see the pictures of some miserable looking families, some with kids.

"Look, Miss Reed," The warden said irritably. "I am sorry about those families. I really am. But this house is a fire trap. People could die if they keep living there. It has been condemned. It is not my problem if the courts ordered the house's destruction. You had your chance to save it a month ago but you didn't. So it will be gone."

Emily Reed huffed angrily. "I didn't get the court order until a week after the hearing! It is not fair on these families! They have nowhere else to go! What am I suppose to tell them?!" She asked with a raised voice.

"Not my problem!"

Ironhide sighed as he saw the faces of the children in the pictures. He did want to say something about it. He really did. But it was not his decision to make. The Constructicons, however, frowned as they looked at the pictures, not liking this at all. They saw how thin and frail some of the children were. The hope in their eyes as they gazed at the camera. The worry lines in the adults' faces. Some of them looked sickly and some had dark circles around their eyes. Especially one little girl in a woman's arms. She looked like she was starving, really and very sick. It was not pleasant.

"You say these humans have nothing?" It was Scrapper who asked.

Everyone looked up at him but the warden looked irritated.

Emily Reed nodded as a strand of dark hair fell into her deep brown eyes. "All of these people are homeless. They do not have jobs because they are homeless and no one will hire people who live on the streets. This place was run by a kind old couple who took families in when they needed somewhere to sleep until they could get back on their feet. But they passed away a year ago and no money is coming in at the moment to keep it open." She explained.

"Exactly! And that is another reason it is being torn down. The men who bought the land want to build apartments here." The Warden said grumpily. "Believe me, if I had a choice, I would do what I can to help. But I can't. Now I am sorry about these families, Miss Reed. I really am. But there is nothing I can do." He told her.

"I offered to buy the land for the homeless families, Mister Brown! Please, think of the children!" Emily Reed begged.

The Warden shook his head before turning to walk away. "I am sorry but I can't! I have a business to run! That house is coming down!" He said with a sigh.

While the argument was going on, the Constructicons were looking at one another, having a conversation on their private com links. Ironhide knew they were up to something. He could see it in Scrapper and Hook's optics. They seemed to be arguing with the others. Overload was shaking his head with Rampage while Bonecrusher and Long Haul was nodding as if agreeing with something.

"What are you lot talking about?" Ironhide finally pried suspiciously.

Hook glanced at him before flinching when Scrapper jerked around and whirled his cannon to life. The Autobot yelled in warning while the humans jumped. "Is there any humans in the house?" Scrapper growled.

The Warden and Emily Reed were stalk still in alarm but the first shook his head. "No. My men don't start their shift for another hour. It is just us." He said a little shakily.

"Hey! What are you doing, Scrapper?!" Ironhide demanded now whirling his cannon into view. But the Constructicon ignored him as he fired and a huge blast rocketed towards the house, blowing it to pieces. "Fragging pits! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ironhide snarled at him.

Scrapper whirled his cannon out of view before looking at him, almost smug. "The house is demolished. Now we can get to work." He said rather smugly.

The human woman, Emily Reed looked crestfallen. "You...bastards. That was the home to..." she was saying.

"I can't believe we are doing this, Scrap." Overload grumbled, acting as if he and the others didn't even hear the woman.

Scrapper shook his head as he looked over at him, growling. "Prime and Starscream said we need to see what humans are like. We need to do something and get to know them. So why not do this?" He asked with a shrug.

"Do what?! What are you doing, scrapheaps?!" Ironhide demanded, lowering his cannons a little.

Hook turned to the Autobot Weapons Specialist, looking blank. "Our community service." He said as if it were almost obvious.

"We are going to rebuild a new home for these so called homeless fleshies." Bonecrusher finished.

Everyone froze in surprise by his words. Even the humans. They couldn't believe that. "What?!" All exclaimed.

"The human sparklings need somewhere to live, right? They cannot just be living on the streets where it gets too cold here." Long Haul stated with a shrug.

"You cannot be serious..." The Warden said stunned.

"So why not build them a new home. The Brown human was right. They couldn't live in that establishment. It was in poor condition. So we will use all of this wood to build a new building for them." Scrapper stated.

Emily Reed's breath caught as tears filled her eyes. She could not believe this, nor could anyone else.

"You mean my lumber?! You can't just use my lumber to build a house that is not authorized! This is the property of the Zimmerson Brothers, who want us to build apartment complexes!" Mister Brown exclaimed.

The Constructicons all turned dry looks onto the human who dared yelling at them. "Not our problem." Scrapper growled as he looked darkly down at the human at his feet. "Well, we are going to build a house for these fleshy family units. With or without your permission. Take it up with the human, Secretary Keller. He wanted us to do something for his kind, so we are going to. But we will choose what to do. And we choose this." He finished before jerking his head and all of the Constructicons began moving. They all began grabbing armfuls of burning and smoldering wood, plaster and such.

The Warden sputtered in shock. He did not know what to say.

But the so called Zimmerson Brothers sure did. They were furious with the Decepticons.

"This is our land! We bought it from the State! We hired the Browns Construction Company! Who gives a flying fuck about homeless people?! They should do what other people do! Get a job and actually make money to make a living!" Leonard Zimmerson exclaimed.

Keller sighed, shaking his head, having to listen to the angry brothers after what the Constructicons pulled. He glanced up at Optimus Prime and Starscream, who were currently watching the accused as they were already piling rubbish off to the side and were beginning to set up a foundation. "Starscream, is..." The Sec Def started to ask.

But Starscream shook his head, looking quite sour as he looked back at his human 'father-in-law'. "No." He growled. "I am afraid when the Constructicons can't be stopped once they start something. They are stubborn that way. We try to make them stop, we will hear a real loud commotion and trust me, it isn't worth listening to. You try tearing down what they start building, the cannons will come out. The best way of dealing with them is let them go at it." He told the man.

"That is outrageous! We bought this land! It is ours! We are not some charity case for fucking useless...!" Michael Zimmerson was yelling.

There were several snarls as heads whipped around and one very big Scrapper was suddenly leaning over the two now cringing Zimmerson Brothers. "If anyone is useless, it is you, pitspawn! Anyone who do not help out their own sparklings are scrap! And do you know what I do to scrap?! I scrap 'em!" He snapped, causing the humans to cower in fear.

"Easy, Scrapper." Optimus said calmly before looking at Keller. "Perhaps we should offer compensation. I know of the Constructicons' reputation for their projects and I have heard of what happens if one tries to stop them from completing their projects. Starscream has a valid point. We should just allow them to keep at it." He said calmly.

Sighing, Keller nodded. "Very well." He turned to the brothers, looking apologetic. "The US Government will buy the land from you and help you find a different location for your apartment complexes." He told them.

"No! We already bought...!" Leonard Zimmerson was snapping.

But Keller held up a hand, silencing him with a stern look. "Do you even realize who and what you are even fighting a piece of land over with? They are Decepticons who has turned over a new leaf and sworn to protect the human race from their own former comrades. But I cannot say they have the patience for us, human beings yet. Thing very hard about pushing them, fellas, and you will probably end up as craters in the Earth. Allow us to compensate you and then send you on your way." He told them firmly.

There was a pause before the Zimmerson brothers relented. They knew he probably had a point. He knew more about the Cybertronians than they did. They were greedy for money but not stupid.

Once that was over, everyone turned to watch as the Constructicons kept on working with moving debris out of the way. It was actually rather amusing to even think about. Especially on the situation that the Decepticons had brought upon their selves.

"Well...this is a strange turn about. The Constructicons actually want to do this community service thing and they decided it." Reno Banes said, smirking as he leaned against Optimus' leg.

Optimus smiled faintly but nodded. He was seeing hope in this. It was a chance that the Constructicons actually made to helping humans. "In deed. We should keep a very close eye on this." He stated.

"Excuse me, Mister Keller, Mister Prime," Emily Reed spoke up, looking rather emotional. She was smiling brightly up at them, quite proud of what was happening. "Thank you so much for this. I and all of the families will appreciate this."

Keller shook his head before motioning towards the Constructicons. "It was not us, Miss Reed. It was not me or Optimus or even Starscream who made this happen. It was them. I suggest you thank the Constructicons for doing this." He told her.

Emily smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

Two days of work and already there was a large foundation settled on the ground. It had been Hightower who drew up the designs for the new homeless shelter, after looking at examples of others on the web. Mixmaster had laid down the cement after they received the material and supplies and eventually they were waiting for it to dry around the wooden boards they had already set up for the walls. At the moment, Hook and Scrapper were both helping Rampage and Long Haul put walls together. Rampage and Overload were being moody as they played chess with cement blocks and wooden blocks. Ironhide was sitting off to the side, grumbling about how he was still watching the Constructicons. But everyone looked up when they heard a car and a truck approaching the site.

"Hmm?" Ironhide hummed loudly.

The small car, a silver Mercedes Benz pulled up before turning the engine off and Emily Reed climbed out, smiling. Her dark brown hair was pulled tightly back and she was wearing casual clothes, blue jeans and a deep green t-shirt. She waved at all of the bots before looking into the car, waving at someone still inside. A moment later, the passenger side door opened and a little girl climbed out. She was a small one, probably nine years old with golden brown hair pulled into two pony tails and long bangs hung over bright hazel eyes. She wore a large faded blue t-shirt and somewhat baggy pants with a belt tightly around her rather thin waist. She was the sickly girl from the pictures.

"Hi, guys!" Emily called, waving at the Constructicons as she walked around the car and took the girl's hand. She lightly tugged on the girl's hand, more encouraging like as if trying to coax her closer. "I brought someone special to come see you and what you are doing. This is Chelsie Ford, one of the children from the pictures. Chels, these are the..." she cut herself off grimacing ad looking up at the large beings apologetically. "Actually, I forgot what you called yourselves. I am so sorry."

Hook shook his head as he stepped closer and bent down to one knee. "It does not matter. We are the Constructicons, a Decepticon gestalt. I am Hook, the Second in Command of the team and Decepticon Chief Medical Officer." He said in his blank way.

The little girl, Chelsie tilted her head, frowning. "You talk funny. What is a ges...guess...? Um...a gester...?" She was saying.

But Bonecrusher barked with laughter, along with the others when Hook didn't look amused. "It's gestalt, kid. And it's our word for team." The rather large Decepticon boomed before grinning down at the girl. "I'm Bonecrusher." He finished.

"Overload."

"Rampage."

"Long Haul."

"Mixmaster."

"And I am the Constructicon Leader, Scrapper." Scrapper spoke up, nodding down to the girl.

Emily blinked in some surprise. "Wow. You are the actual leader? I thought Hook was." She said.

Scrapper snorted glancing over at his second, shaking his head. "Nope. Hook is just bossy and I let him be because he is the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer. I even try bossing him around, he orders me to go in for medical checkups. And no one likes to do that. He is ruthless." He said smugly. Hook gave him a dark look.

"So..." Chelsie slowly began to say as she looked around at the construction site with big eyes. "Emmy said...that you are building us a new home. Is that...is that true?"

The Constructicons shrugged as they shared a glance. "Sure. Whatever helps. Prime said we should at least try to help. And building is what we do beat if not beating up on Autobot scum...Ow!" Overload was saying but had his head whapped from behind by Ironhide as he walked right up to them.

"It's true, Chelsie. The Constructicons chose to help you and your family and all of the other families by building a new Homeless shelter." Ironhide said as he bent down to one knee, speaking softly. "I am Ironhide by the way. I am the Autobot of this group."

Chelsie smiled softly before she tugged away from Emily and hurried forward. She threw herself forward and hugged Ironhide's large foot before hurrying to do the same to several startled Constructicons. It took a lot of effort for all of them not to jerk away or try to step on the invading human child.

"What the Pits is she doing to my foot?!" Yelped Mixmaster asked as he looked wide eyed at Chelsie.

Emily and Ironhide both laughed, shaking their heads. They were amused by the sudden burst of emotion from the girl. "Ah, relax, ya lot of scaredy sparkcats." Ironhide chuckled. "She is just hugging you."

"Hu-hugging? What is that?" Rampage asked now rubbing where Chelsie hugged his foot.

Emily placed her hands on her waist, smiling softly as she watched Chelsie hug Scrapper the longest out of them all. She only wished she had a camera for this. It was too cute. "It is a way of showing appreciation or a strong emotion of compassion. She is thanking you for what you are doing." She explained before motioning to the large truck, which had a large tank trailer behind it. "Actually, I would like to express my gratitude to you too. I had to throw a lot of money together but I managed to rent and buy an entire tank of oil. I figured with you being mechanical beings, you could drink it or something. You know? Refreshments?"

Ironhide snorted while the Constructicons did look amazed. "Thank you, Miss Reed. That is very thoughtful of you." He said before jerking a thumb towards the tank. "She even had them bring oil drums as cups or cubes. Go refuel, guys." He told them.

Glancing at one another, the Constructicons shrugged before making their way over to do just that who were they to say no to free offered food? However, Hook paused to going and stared long and hard at Chelsie as she began coughing rather hard, having to doubling over to clutch her chest. "Are you in need of medical assistance?" He asked somewhat blankly but a hint of concern.

Emily had rushed forward and placed a hand on Chelsie's shoulder, looking worried. "Chelsie, are you all right? Is it...?" She was asking.

But Chelsie stood up straight and smiled faintly. "I'm okay. It's passing. Just got a little too excited." She told her.

Slowly nodding, Emily looked up at the Cybertronians looking down at the girl with concern. "I better get her home. She doesn't do so well outside too long." She said as she started leading Chelsie away.

Hook and Ironhide watched them go, frowning before looking at one another, not knowing what to say.

* * *

That was only one visit of many others.

For many days following that day, Emily would always show up to see how the building was coming and was always surprised to see that a lot was being done. The new house was getting very close to being completed. She was pleased nonetheless. She didn't always come alone. She brought Chelsie with some of the other children all of the time. They were always excited to see the Constructicons and always wanted to talk to one of them. At first, the Constructicons were annoyed easily. They didn't like being interrupted with their projects. But as they slowly got to know Chelsie and the other children, they didn't mind so much.

Problem was, the visits would end when Chelsie started having coughing fits and then Emily would take the children back to the motel where all of the families were staying in her expense. It did make the Decepticons and Ironhide wonder what exactly was wrong. And then when no one was looking, Hook scanned Chelsie. And did not like the results.

* * *

"She is dying, isn't she?"

Emily blinked out of her peaceful thoughts as she watched Long Haul playing with Chelsie and the children while the others were working. She had been enjoying the sight as it was. That is until Hook spoke. "Huh?"

"Chelsie." Hook spoke in an almost soft tone as he sat next to the human woman. He was watching Chelsie closely with a firm gaze before looking down at Emily. "She is very ill. She should be in a hospital, being treated. What is the anomaly I picked up when I scanned her?" He asked softly.

Emily blinked for a moment before she sighed and looked away. "Cancer. She has cancer. She would be in a hospital but her mother can't afford it. She has no insurance and she is already working two part time jobs and one full time as it is." She said softly. "Sabrina, Chelsie's mother doesn't have time for it. That is why she is with me most of the time. I am watching Chelsie for her while she is working hard for them both."

Hook stared at her before shaking his head. "That is no excuse of why she is not being treated. She is need of medical assistance. Your world's medical facilities should take care of all that needs it." He said sternly.

Sighing but smiling sadly, Emily shook her head. "It doesn't work that way here on Earth. It takes money to do anything. Medical problems, especially." She told him.

Growling, the Decepticon Medic looked away. "Foolish. So your kind would let a human child die just because of means of payment?" He growled.

Smiling sadly, Emily reached over and gently placed a hand on Hook's leg, getting his attention again. "Thank you for being concerned about Chelsie. Her mother would be greatly thankful for it. All you can do is pray for her and hope things will turn out." She stated.

"Perhaps I or Ratchet can do something for Chelsie. We are some of the best medics in the galaxy." Hook offered.

Emily shook her head, still smiling. "Her body is already failing, Hook. That is why she gets so sick. It is already too late for treatment and Chelsie knows that. She is scared but she is the kind who refuses to show her fear. She is a very brave child. And she has already accepted it. All you can do is just be there, giving her the best memories she will carry on with her in the next life." She told him.

Slowly, Hook nodded. He swore silently he would do that and he shared the conversation with his team, who did not take the revelation well. None of the Constructicons wanted to see Chelsie die.

* * *

However, a week before the Homeless Shelter's completion, two weeks since the Constructicons even started on the project, Chelsie Lynn Ford passed away.

* * *

That was a very sad day and the Constructicons took the entire day off to grieve for the one human girl who somehow reached into their sparks and touched them with such compassion. That was why...

"The Chelsie Lynn Ford Home for the Homeless, huh?" Keller asked when he received the reports directly from Scrapper.

Scrapper nodded, along with all of the gestalt. "In honor of a precious human femme who deserved to live a long life but did not. She befriended us from day one, showed us no fear but only what you call compassion. She was our friend. And we will be damned to the Pits if that is not what this home will be called." He said firmly.

"She became one of our gestalt." Long Haul said a hint of sadness in his vocoder.

"I am gonna miss that femme." Bonecrusher began to sob, which was strange enough.

Keller glanced over at Starscream, who was watching the gestalt with a faraway look. He could see that it was troubling the Decepticon Leader about the deceased girl. Especially when she wormed her way into his soldiers' sparks within only a week of knowing her.

Taking a deep breath, Keller nodded as he looked back at the Constructicons, smiling proudly. "It sounds perfect, Scrapper." He said proudly.

* * *

A day later, all of the families had been gathered at the new site! Including Sabrina Ford, who was grieving heavily from the loss of her nine year old daughter. The families were puzzled to see a huge curtain covering the large building and a sign in the front yard. They stared at the fresh laid grass and the beautiful trees with a large tree house in it. All of the Constructicons were standing around the yard with Starscream, Optimus Prime and Keller there. Emily Reed was smiling fondly up at the Cybertronians, having grown to love them well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls," Keller said standing proud. "The Constructicons started an unwanted community service project that grew into something completely different. They never wanted to do something like this. But after meeting Emily Reed and hearing your story, they took certain, unorthodox steps to make sure you have a home. They fought against the very men that ordered your former home to be demolished. And they started to do something that no one could believe that they would do. "Ladies, gentlemen, children," Keller spoke firmly before motioning to Scrapper, who nodded and grabbed the curtain. "Your new home. The Cheslie Lynn Ford Home for the Homeless, dedicated and honored by a very special girl who reached into their very souls called sparks."

And the curtain was pulled.

Breaths were caught as the home was revealed. It was beautifully structured with three stories and nearly two large houses wide. A large crystal window stood in the front, revealing a beautiful living room that resembled more of a common room in an expensive collage. Pictures of the smiling children were hanging on the walls as was a smiling hologram of Chelsie Ford in the center.

In the back, there was a large swimming pool for the children's enjoyment as there was a castle like playground. A huge cement pad sat as a patio with hand prints of the children, including Chelsie's. Tire tracks from the Constructicons were also imbedded in the cement with their names in English and Cybertronian. The sign was made out of black and white marble in the front and it said The Chelsie Lynn Ford Home for the Homeless with a perfect carving of Chelsie's smiling face.

"Sabrina," Emily said smiling as she placed an arm around the sobbing mother. "Your daughter was very special and she meant so much to the Constructicons. They fell in love with her spirit and compassion."

Hook nodded as he bent over the mother. "That is why we have requested that you are the one who runs this home. You will take care of the families in need." He announced.

Keller nodded. "As assistance to running the home, all of the Autobots and the Decepticons, and all of the US Soldiers and civilians who are in their lives have all donated at least two thousand dollars, each person and bot to keep this home open." He said proudly. "In all together, that is over ten million dollars. And more will be coming each two months. With that money, we will be setting you up with jobs and education so you can get back on to your feet."

All of the families began crying in happiness for what was being done for them. They were just grateful enough to even have such an amazing roof over their head.

"Thank you so much." Sabrina said between happy sobs as she looked up at the Constructicons. "Chels was always talking about you. She loved you til the very end."

Scrapper shook his head as he bent down to one knee, looking rather softly, as did the others. "No. We thank you. Your daughter showed us a side of humans we just didn't want to see when we first heard about humans. She was the one who changed us. Without her, we probably would not give a slag about humans."

Hook nodded, for once smiling faintly. "So we thank you for Chelsie. We know now that humans are not what we thought and for Chelsie, we will protect humans as the Autobots do." He stated.

With that said, the children cheered and rushed forward, hugging the Constructicons' tires and track treads. What made everyone else smile was when the Constructicons returned them. Their community service had become a success all because of Chelsie and Emily, who became the Constructicons' protected ward and closest ally.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Notice: **

This short story was actually suppose to be a chapter in The Day That Never Comes but was cut out because it was getting too long. So I decided to make it a one shot of the Constructicions learning how to care about humans. It is actually a short dedicated to one of my friends who died of cancer and was too young to die young.

This is for you, Chelsie.


End file.
